Saturday's Happenings
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: The first fic. Gohan meets an old friend and has an interesting adventure.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please hang with me, the only DBZ episodes I've actually seen are the ones Funimation have released in English. So, my story is based around that time too, I mean how could I know what Goten and Trunks act like when I've never seen they're personalities? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my piece of fanfiction art, please comment. I'd greatly appreciate if you don't flame, but I'll take constructive criticism anytime.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY part of DBZ, I know Funimation owns the American rights and that's about it. I'm only borrowing the characters for a while, and I promise to bring them back relatively unharmed.

****

Part I:

Freedom Granted

It was a lovely morning really. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, but that wasn't entirely a good thing for Gohan. Afterall, just because it was a beautiful site, it wasn't so fun to look at through his bedroom window. Actually, he wasn't supposed to be looking at all. He was supposed to be doing his homework. Mom really didn't seem to understand that Saturdays were NOT supposed to be workdays. Gohan knew it would be a waste of breath to argue the point with his mother though.

Gohan rocked his desk chair back down onto all four legs and looked at the stack of books before him. Really he hadn't gotten this much homework at all. What homework he had gotten, he had also finished at school. His mother believed in extra studying though.

He pulled the first book off the pile and dropped it onto his desk. He almost laughed. An eight year-old (well, almost eight) reading and learning about calculus, it was kind of funny. Gohan shook off his mirth and opened the book. Hmmm, concentrating was a difficult task. Amazing. He could read through his mother screaming at his father for some odd reason (usually lack of table manners), but the tweet tweeting of the birds outside was VERY distracting.

Well, if Gohan wanted to be a scholar, and he did, he would have to work around things like this. So, he forced himself to read. Unfortunately he suffered in-one-ear-and-out-the-other syndrome, only with his eyes and brain. Basically, he really didn't see a word. Man, but this was pointless. Out of habit he rocked onto the two hind legs of his chair again. Looking out the window only made this little problem worse, but Gohan couldn't help himself. It looked so nice outside. Gohan sighed.

Chi Chi stood silently in the open doorway of her son's bedroom. She had been pleased to see him reading so intently only a moment ago, the fact that he was now just staring out his bedroom window did not please her. After he had started playing with his father's friends, her little Gohan just had not been studying as hard as he should. Gohan had to catch up on all that time he lost being on Namek. Not the homework, he had that done, but the extra studying. 

Chi Chi looked outside as well. It was a perfect day. She felt pang of guilt then. Such a beautiful day and she was keeping her little Gohan inside. Like she had done for the past three Saturdays. If Goku were around, he would have been nagging at her a while ago to let his son go out and play. Gohan needed to be kept at his studies, but just maybe he needed some free time as well. Chi Chi sighed.

Gohan, who hadn't realized his mother was in the room, just about fell to the ground desk chair and all. Heh, good thing he had gained enough speed on Namek that he could grab the desk before falling all the way to the floor. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Oh Gohan," Chi Chi replied, "I was thinking dear. Why don't you go outside for the day?"

Gohan's jaw hit the floor. He was sure it must have. His eyes widened. He stuttered as he said, "Wha, what?"

Chi Chi's eyes narrowed and she gave her son the infamous evil eye. "Don't push it Gohan. You heard me. Now get outside before I change my mind."

With the last, Chi Chi had softened her face and voice. She just couldn't manage the evil mother role when Gohan would look at her with such big eyes. With that last, Gohan's expression changed too. His eyes brightened and he did a very good imitation of his fathers patented smile. Gohan leapt out of his desk chair yelling, "WooHoo!!!"

Gohan then looked at his mother. The evil eye had returned. Gohan cast his eyes to the floor and said, "I mean, yes mom."

"I have a few rules I'm setting for this though Gohan." Chi Chi intoned, "One, you will not go near that Piccolo person or the rest of your fathers friends."

"But mooooommmmmmmmm…"

"NO buts young man! Those people are a bad influence on you. Number two, you WILL be home in time for supper. And number three, you will wait for me to pack you a lunch first, I can't have my son out in the woods scavenging."

Alright mom," Gohan agreed, "But don't you want me to come in for lunch?"

Chi Chi smiled and replied, " I am sending you out today. That means I don't want to see your face before supper. Now come on, I'll pack you a lunch and then your leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I still don't own DBZ. No part of it. That wont stop me from borrowing the characters for a while thoughJ

Author's Note:

I didn't get any response to the last part, so I don't know if you guys like this or not. I understand though, with so many stories coming out of the blue lately. Anywho, This part is longer (I didn't know how short that last part would end upL ). Please, I beg of you, comment! Just tell me Gohan needs a hair-cut, I don't care, please comment! Alright, I'm done complaining now, on with the show!

****

Saturday's Happenings II: Discoveries

'Well here is a fine how-do-you-do.' Gohan thought. 'Kicked out of the house by my own NORMALLY very over protective mother. I can't say hi to any one of my friends, word would get back to mom if I did. All well, I guess wandering the woods for a day isn't that bad.' Gohan giggled to himself, 'Who am I kidding? Wandering the woods for a day is GREAT!'

The young half Saiyen (spelling?) had been sent out of the house in such a hurry that he hadn't had the chance to change. So he found himself a good deal into the wood wearing his buttoned up yellow student uniform, green pants, and a backpack on his back. Now Gohan maybe didn't have the best fashion sense in the world, but that yellow thing had to go. Not a problem for Gohan, that was the first thing he learned training with Mr. Piccolo. 

The boy sat on a rock by a cave that was familiar to him a nd precceeded to strip off the yellow shirt/robe top. Remebering his mothers ways, he folded the shirt neatly before tossing it on the muddy earth. The under shirt and the green pants on they're own weren't a big fashion statement either, but they certianly were more comfortable. Gohan stood again and began walking and pulling the backpack over one shoulder at the same time. Getting the knapsack to settle comfortably took some doing. This was understandable considering his mother had packed enough food to feed a goat for a week and enough medical supplies to suit a M.A.S.H. unit (she really had no faith in him).

Gohan managed to get himself lost in thought wile wandering the woods. When it struck him that looking around may be a good idea, he found he had gotten himself lost physicly too. Well, not entirely lost. He knew his home was opposite the setting sun, and if he walked far enough east he would rediscover familiar areas. This wasn't a familiar area though. Curiosity drove the boy on. After all, these woods had to break some where. Gohan wanted to know where.

He looked up at the sky and confirmed that it was still morning by the position of the sun. It seemed like hours since he had left home. Several very enjoyable hours. Judging by the sun, he had been gone maybe forty-five minutes. Gohan also noticed that a few fluffy white clouds now dotted the shy. Turning his eyes back to the forest floor before him, Gohan picked up his walking pace. 

The forest seemed to be clearing before him. Yep, definitely clearing. Gohan smiled and took off running through the thinning trees. He saw a large bush infront of him that blocked all view of everything else, picked up speed, and made a flying leap over it. When coming in for a landing on the other side, he found there was no ground availible to land on and just about panicked. That is, just about panicked untill he remebered he could fly. Gohan cast a fuiritive glance around the area to see if anyone had caught that little oops. He was certianly glad when there weren't.

Gohan took a momen to straighten himself out after that cheap thrill. While doing that, he also took a good look around. Surprise did not quite cover what he felt when he recognized his surroundings. There in a circle of collapsing stone fence stood a building. It was in horrible dissrepair, but that didn't bother Gohan.

It was the old house where those orphans had been living. 

He floated down and landed silently on the ground infront of the broken down house. Gohan studied the old place up and down. How long ago had that been? A glance to his right showed that the old tree still stood, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to trust one's weight to that platform any more. Gohan cast his eyes to the ground as old emotions threatened to overcome him. Hmm, the ground looked walked on. Resently walked on and not by him.

Not far from wha he could only assume was a drive way was a section of dirt squished in such a way that it looked as if an air car had been parked there. Would be parked there again. It looked as if someone were living here. His Saiyen enhanced hearing picked up on a sound. A car, he thought. Looking at the patially washed out road he saw an air car coming his way. More than that, he saw what apeared to be a familiar figure driving that car. Gohan was so startled by this that he almost didn't move out of the way in time as the vehical came speeding into the driveway.

The car was pulled to a stop. The man behind the whell bouned out of the car and rounded on Gohan. His hair in dissaray, his red bandanna a little lose, and the odd angle at wich the scar on the lower right hand of his face all served to intimidate. "What do you think you are doing kid! I could have hit you!"

"Piguro, is that you?" Gohan asked tentetively.

Piguro stopped his mouth half way open, ready to spill out more angry words. This kid knew him? Wait, he did look familiar.Crazy spikey hair, intense eyes, "Gohan? Gohan!"

"Wow! Piguro, it's been so long!" Gohan looked sourly at the car for a moment, "I'm glad to see your driving skill haven't improved much."

Piguro quirked his mouth into a smile. "Watch it Gohan, or I'll bring up some dirt on you. Did you make it to your mom?"

"Yeah, but I didn't stay, long story. What about you Piguro, I thought you were going to go out and see the world? Why are you living here?"

" I did go, but the only part of the world I saw was the city, where I decided to stay for a while. I got a job and everything was going all right. Then I met some, err, gentlemen. Having them around convinced me to move back out here."

Gohan drew his eyebrows together in such a fashion as to convey confusion to a two-year-old. "What are you saying Piguro?"

"I have a problem," Piguro looked up as the sounds of more air cars filled the air and they're not so distant shapes cluttered the road. "And I think you've just been dragged into it."

Couldn't help myself, had to end it there. Oh yeah, could you answer a question for me here? The city near the Son's house, its called Satin City, right? Sorry, I'm just a dubby here, and they haven't said a word referring to the name of the city yet. Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

*Looks through all of her paper work *, Nope, I still don't own DBZ. I thought maybe I should check to make sure. Honestly, I'm just kidding. If I were that creative, would I be sitting here writing fan fiction?

Authors Note:

Wow, thank you so much to all of you who commented. My parents gave me the weirdest looks when I nearly fell out of my computer chair cheering. And thank you Anija, for telling/showing (whatever) me how to spell Satan City. I'm trying to type this puppy up at a relatively good pace. Oh, I read through my last post and noticed the spelling errors. Here is my excuse; Freeza has been reincarnated in my computer. He was holding my spell checker ransom. I think its working again now though. Oops, I'm rambling. Again, big thanks for you that commented, and please, comment again! I like comments…

****

Saturday's Happenings III: To the City

"I have a problem," Piguro looked up as the sounds of more air cars filled the air and they're not so distant shapes cluttered the road. "And I think you've just been dragged into it."

With one last glance at the cars flying towards Gohan and him, Piguro took action. He reached down and grabbed a handful of soft white shirt on his friend's back and hauled him off his feet. At this sort of treatment Gohan made an interesting half squeak. "Come on Gohan, we gotta get out of here. I think they have already seen you, that means that you may as well come with me now."

Gohan wasn't so sure he had a choice in the matter. After all, his feet weren't touching the ground. Piguro ran back to the air car he had so recently exited. The young man threw Gohan into the passenger seat and hopped into the drivers seat at the same time. Gohan struggled a moment to sit appropriately in the seat (not on his head like he had landed). "Hold on Gohan, and buckle up, this may just be a bumpy ride." Piguro stated.

Gohan did just that. Then while Piguro was starting the car, he twisted in his seat to see the 'enemy.' They looked like rich people. There were four of them all together in two different vehicles. Both of the aircars were a shiny black and the chrome was well buffed. The four men, except for size differences could have been cut from the same piece of fabric. Each had a fancy black suite with a clean and crisp white under shirt, all had black hair slicked back with a sort of gel, and each had on a set of black glasses.

And if his Saiyen enhanced vision wasn't mistaken, all four men had a pistol of sorts on they're belts.

Gohan was gifted with whiplash for his efforts when Piguro had the gas pedal meet the floorboards. He sat back in his seat with a touch of effort and looked up. This day was just full of surprises, having someone drive you off of a cliff was not one he wanted to have today. Obviously that is what Piguro intended though, as they were perilously close to the edge and his foot had not come off of the accelerator. Shots began sounding just behind them and screams to stop the car. Gohan jumped out of instinct. Maybe bullets couldn't hurt him, but they certainly wouldn't help him either.

Piguro saw the kid jump out of the corner of his eye. Just meeting with old friends endangered lives. This kid still had parents to go home to as well. "Don't worry Gohan, and hang on. I doubt that they will follow where we are going."

Gohan decided that anyone in they're right mind would not follow this air car unless they knew how to fly. The boy grabbed a hold of the set beneath him in a white knuckled grip and took a very deep breath as the car left the safety of land. Time slowed for Gohan as the car almost floated for a few seconds. He didn't see his life before his eyes, he knew he wouldn't die if the thing crashed. Instead he thought. He thought that that one fateful day when those people had come to pick up the orphans, that day Piguro most have gone INSANE!

The car came to a jolting halt to feet above the sandy beach at the base of the cliff. Piguro sat staring straight ahead for a few moments before turning to look at Gohan. Who he found was looking back at him as if nothing had happened. Strange kid. "Are you all right kid?"

"Yes, but, could you warn me before you do something like that again?"

Piguro threw back his head and laughed, "Sure Gohan, sure."

Tightening his headband, Piguro looked up at the cliff edge. Shouts could be heard from the men who were after him. Something about managing to escape this time. The young man smiled and brushed the scar on his right cheek absently with his hand. Returning his thoughts to the current situation, he pulled his foot off the break and hit the gas again. He sped acrossed the sand and onto a lower beach road that was nearly completely washed out, but still led to where he wanted to go. He had driven a good two miles before Gohan said anything.

"What kind of trouble are you in Piguro, that people try to shoot at you and say that you only escaped this time?"

Piguro had expected this question. Gohan wasn't a stupid boy, or he didn't think so. Still, Piguro frowned at the road ahead of him and replied, "I tell you the story Gohan. Those people back there, they are Oravis's men. Oravis is a mob boss in Satan City. He doesn't do big business, but small time stuff. Like having kids sell drugs for him and stuff." Piguro's frown deepened. "I was one of those kids. I did it to help support the little ones after the wash out. I knew that wasn't the right thing to do. So I found a better way of earning money. Oravis doesn't let his men quite though. Once you're his, you're his for life, or so he thinks. When I got in a scuffle with his boys back there, I came out wearing this." Piguro pointed to the scar on his cheek to emphasis his words. "They wouldn't leave me alone. When Oravis threatened the younger kids I was taking care of I knew I had to do something though. So I moved them all out to that run down building where I knew Oravis wouldn't find us for a good long while. And he didn't. Not until after the kids had been taken by the people from the home. He is after me again now, only not to have back as a worker, he wants me dead."

Gohan almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now he understood why Piguro had let those people take the other kids though. They wanted to kill him? A sense of justice surged in the boy, one that would return in a much stronger way as he got older. He couldn't sit by and watch someone be murdered, especially not a friend. "I'll help you in anyway I can Piguro."

"That's probably a good thing. They know your face now; you're now stuck in this. But don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to you." Piguro said, doing his best to sound more reassured than he himself felt.

For his part, Gohan had a tuff time not laughing on the spot. He wouldn't let anything happen to me? Piguro must not know about that battle with the Saiyen a few years back. Was he living under a rock, that was on every newscast he had heard! Looking out the windshield, Gohan saw a city pop into view over a hilly rise. He had been there before, but never coming from this angle with the sun shinning on it quite like that. It was breath taking. 

Piguro glanced at the spell bound Gohan out of the corner of his eye. This kid did wear the strangest outfits. Well, if the boy was going to have to stick with him, he would definitely need a new outfit. One that wouldn't stick out quite so much. Piguro had the money on him so he decided that was they're next stop, a clothing store. He figured he had better tell the kid his plans though, other wise he might take offense or something. " Gohan, I have a destination in mind for our first stop on the city."

"Where?"

"The clothing store. I'm going to get you something a little more suited to city life. That way I won't have to be embarrassed hanging around with you." The last Piguro said with a smile to show that it was not meant seriously.

Gohan looked at his clothing and giggled. "I think in the city, _I _would be embarrassed to hang out with myself wearing this."

"Than it's decided, our first stop is fashion crisis remedy."

Gohan laughed again and the air car drove over the next rise and into the city.

I can't write another part for a few days. I'm going camping this Easter weekend with my family. Hopefully this will tie you over for a while though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

See these little DBZ characters in their little DBZ world *holds up convienet picture of the whole crew*, they don't belong to me!

Authors Note: 

Thank you, Barbo-chan my vacation was funJ Sorry everyone that I haven't typed up another part for a while. I got caught up in the humorous shorts though. And I had fun, even if I really don't know what Gohan acted like as an adult, it was still fun to put him into everyday situations, sorta everyday. Thank you again for the comment (s) I love them, well, I can't say more that you will never know, anyone who is an author and gotten feed back understands though.

****

Saturday's Happenings IV: Freedom Revoked

'Mom would have a heart attack if she saw me wearing this.' Gohan thought. He stood studying his new look in a full-length mirror beside the dressing rooms. Piguro had gone to pay for the outfit he currently wore. Gohan actually thought he looked pretty good in it. He had on blue jeans that weren't too baggy and not to lose either. The bottoms of the jeans rested on black tennis shoes and touched the ground over his heel. A tight white T-shirt was tucked into the jeans and Gohan's shoulders were holding up a slick looking black jacket. 

Piguro came back from paying with one last item in his hand. Gohan studied it curiously. The older of the two knelt down to the younger's level with a grin that split his face. Now Gohan was getting nervous, anytime someone looked at him like that, they did something weird. Piguro laughed when he saw Gohan's face adopt a wary look. "Don't worry kid. It's just a bandana. I figure if you're hanging out with me, we can have something in common, good fashion sense!"

Sure enough, when Piguro held out his hand, there was a blue and white patterned bandanna. He twisted it in his hands and tied it around Gohan's head in a way that left one spiky bang hanging over the top and the rest were trapped behind the piece of cloth. Gohan turned and looked back to the mirror. He grinned too. The half saiyin was positive he could get used to this, but his mother would never hear of it. He said as much to Piguro, who laughed and said he should enjoy it while it lasted then.

Walking back to the car, Gohan found himself thinking of food. How food was sustenance, how it helped keep a body strong, but mostly how it tasted good! (Unless Bulma cooks) When his mind started on this topic, his body was quick to follow, which was apparent when his stomach rumbled loudly. Piguro looked down at his little friend, from whom had just erupted a more thunderous sound than he would have thought a body that size could make. He quirked a smile saying, "Gee, you wouldn't be hungry now would you kid?"

Gohan had the good grace to blush before retorting. "I'm a growing boy you know. Anyway I have food in the car." Piguro gave him a bewildered look. "Remember that backpack I was wearing when you tossed me into the car? Mom stuffed that thing with food, said she didn't want to see me scavenging or something. Trust me, mom is a good cook, you will like her food."

Piguro's reply was an 'oh' muttered under his breath. Gohan smiled and dragged the young man back to the car where he unzipped the bag and revealed a feast to suite a Tupperware king. The elder was indeed impressed with Chi Chi's cooking. Gohan could tell by his face and the sound affects that surrounded his feasting. What Gohan didn't know was that while Piguro was impressed, it was more with the boy's appetite than with the food.

Once the two figured out how to stuff the plastic containers back into the bag, they were in they're respective seats and on the road again. "Where are we going?" inquired Gohan. "Anyplace imparticular?"

"Well, not really. We can't stay anyone place to long as it…"Piguro couldn't finish the sentence.

Behind their little convertible car pulled a well-buffed black vehicle. Piguro murmured an obscenity Gohan refused to repeat even on his worst day and slammed his foot down on the gas peddle. Gohan was thrown hard into his seat and forced to look straight ahead. When he did he made a little squeak type noise as he found that Piguro and the other buffed black vehicle were playing a game of chicken. Gohan watched with a sort of morbid interest as the two cars raced at each other. 

Piguro would have kept this up, except for Gohan. He didn't really care that much if he himself were hurt in an 'accident', but he wouldn't risk the boy that way. Realizing that the henchman behind the wheel of the black vehicle had no intention of stopping, he turned the wheel hard to the right. The air car flew into the alley without hesitation and Piguro thought he was home free. Then the car that had originally been tailing him blocked the exit. Throwing the vehicle in reverse he turned to back up and discovered the other car had followed him in. They were trapped.

The four men slid out of their vehicles like snakes through grass. Each had their pistol drawn and aimed at Gohan and Piguro. One of the henchmen, Piguro believed his name was Kable, yelled to them acrossed the space. "You, Piguro, you and your little friend get out of that car now with you hands in the air. Try anything funny and I guarantee one of you will get it!" he waved his gun for emphasis. 

"Gohan," Piguro said quietly, "We are going to do as they say."

"But Piguro, I could…"

"No buts Gohan. We can't do anything. Maybe if they take us somewhere and have us as captives, we can escape, but not with four guns pointed at us with in nearly point blank range."

Gohan sighed resignedly. Maybe it was better if they were just trapped. As long as they didn't try to murder them right here. It didn't pay to tell Piguro about some of his 'talents' right now anyway. Better to keep them hidden for a more appropriate time. Gohan looked at the sky. The sun, or what he could see of it, was on its ride down the sky. About five o' clock he judged. Mom would be getting angry or concerned about now. And dark clouds were rolling in.

I like cliffhangers! Not really, but I do seem to write them well enough. Tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry its so short, not intentional, I just ran out of creative juices.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer:

*Singing along to the Wizard of Oz tune.* "Oh I wish I owned DBZ, (little whistly thingingy) But I don't so all these characters just don't belong to me!" Heh, except the ones I made up of courseJ

****

Authors Note:

Barbo-chan, Chelsee, you talked me into it. See, another part out the very next day. I'm so proud of myselfJ Not really, but if my hands freeze stiff for some reason because of typing, I'm blaming it all on you two (j/k). I keep hoping I'm not centering so much on Gohan in this story that I'm not using enough details other wise. The only way I know how to write a story though is in either first person or all-powerful Narrator (can see characters thoughts). Anywho, I'm just babbling now, again, on with the show!

****

Saturday's Happenings V: Lost

The last dying rays of sun shinning through the window found Chi Chi pacing in her kitchen. Where was that boy? He was supposed to have been home at least three hours ago. He was probably just out wandering and lost track of time. Chi Chi put her hand up by her mouth and worried at a fingernail with her teeth. Her little Gohan was always punctual; he wouldn't lose track of time.

Chi Chi stopped pacing by the window. She rested her palms on the sill and gazed at the red-gold cast of the earth as the sun sank below the tree line. She couldn't deny it; she was concerned about Gohan. Call it a woman's intuition, or just a mother's instinct, but she _knew_ that something was wrong with her little boy. A grim look settled acrossed her face. It matched the grim clouds that were just now rolling in from the direction of Satan City.

Making a decision that came with great difficulty to her, she reached for the phone. She wanted to go searching for her little Gohan on her own, but in a rare moment of rationality she had figured out it would be impossible. She could not sense Ki let alone fly. She would have no idea where to look for Gohan. She knew someone who did have these qualities though. Someone who her husband had been calling friend for years. A man she herself called friend. She lifted the receiver from the hook and pressed the speed dial button for Krillin's house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krillin hung up the phone and rested his shin on his hand. He had just gotten off the phone with Chi Chi. Goku's wife had broken down into tears while explaining to Krillin about her fears. She had these strange fancies that 'bad men' were doing 'bad things' to her little Gohan. Krillin wasn't so sure on that. He knew just what kind of power that kid could wield. Anything short of Freeza wouldn't be able to do 'bad things' to him.

But the seed had been planted. 

Standing up from his couch, Krillin ran to the door. He flung it open and took off flying towards the Son's home. That little kid was a good friend of his. And even though Gohan did have a lot of power, he was just that, a little kid. Bad things did happen to kids. 

He did not stop at the Son house when he flew by. He had done his best to console Chi Chi over the phone and knew he would have less luck in person. Instead he flew on straight as an arrow to a little cave Gohan had allowed him to be privy to a while back. He halted in mid air above it and floated to the ground. Next to a boulder was Gohan's yellow student uniform, folded as neat as the day it was bought and soaked through with mud. Heh, there was Gohan for you, always as neat as his mother wanted him to be, but not always watching where he threw stuff.

"You're not going to find anything useful here cue ball." proclaimed a familiar voice from behind.

Krillin whipped around and stood face to cape with the earth raised Namek, Piccolo. Krillin swallowed hard. The man may have helped him and Gohan out when the Saiyen came, and even when the were in trouble on Namek, but the man's very presence had a way of making him squirm "Guh, Piccolo! Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you over grown peach, that Gohan is not here. Has not been for quite a while. Which you would have known if you had been using your senses."

Krillin stood looking up at Piccolo with a bewildered look on his face for a moment. His senses? Then he proceeded to shmuck himself with the palm of his and right in the middle of the spots on his for-head. Duh his senses. Reaching out carefully with his mind, Krillin searched the Ki's of the populace of the planet. Gohan's was a familiar Ki, one that he should have been able to find in an instant. What he found instead was empty space, as if Gohan had fallen right off the face of the planet. Krillin's eyes opened wide and he squeaked, "Gohan, I can't sense him any where!"

Piccolo covered his eyes with his hand and groaned as if in pain. Slowly he dragged his hand down his face and looked at Krillin. "You've obviously fried your brain in the sun midget. Gohan does know how to hide his Ki. He can do so very well when he does not want to be found" Piccolos face developed a reminiscent look. "He figured that out accidentally while I was training him, back when he wasn't sure what Ki even was."

"No, I didn't 'fry my brain in the sun.' I rattled it whilst taking an unplanned trip off of the wrong side of my bed this morning. Now, I was sent to search for Gohan and I'll do just that. You can come with me if you want. But for the love of all things bright and beautiful, could you quit calling me names!"

Piccolo crossed his arms and glared at the little man. Maybe he had been 'sent' to fetch Gohan, but Piccolo had come to find a friend. So the little man wanted to take control of this did he? Piccolo smirked and leaned back against a convenient tree. "No. If you want to play leader short man, I suggest you start at the shore. That's where I found the last traces of Gohan today."

Krillin scowled at the Namek, turned, and took off for the ocean. Piccolo may have just been out to find his stray student, but Krillin was out to find a friend. If that meant getting along with this insufferable green man, than so be it. He would find Gohan at all costs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gohan had few thoughts for friends at this point except one. The young man who sat unconscious beside him. Despite his own warnings, Piguro had tried to take down one of the men. The others had attacked him once they saw their comrade was losing the struggle. A quick thump to the head with the butt of somone's gun had ended the struggle quick enough. 

Just the thought of that made an anger burn in Gohan's soul. He had a difficult time keeping the power from surging through his veins. He would not show his power yet, he could not. Grinding his teeth on the gag in his mouth and tensing with the effort of keeping calm served him beautifully. The men in the vehicle had no idea of the explosion that had nearly taken place. They only saw a boy bound hand and foot struggling for freedom. If Gohan truly wanted freedom, he would have had it by now. At this point though, he would play along with Piguro's first idea.

He glanced at the friend beside him. Piguro's face had a sort of pale cast to it and a trickle of blood ran from a gash at his temple. He to was bound hand and foot and gagged ta boot. Even slouched and unconcience as he was, The young man gave off an appearance of strength and confidence. Gohan struggled with the rage with in him again. A light pitter-patter on the roof of the car helped to sooth his nerves. He wished the windows were not tinted to near black, he wanted to see the rain. Turning his head back towards the front of the vehicle, Gohan resumed scowling at the back of the head of one of his captors.

Wow, this one turned out longer than I planned. The whole story is turning out longer than I had planned. But I'm pleased so far, I don't think I ruined it yet. Anyway, I held up my part of the deal barbo-chan, how about yours? Please!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: 

(Singing along to the Oscar Myers song this time) I wish I owned these pretty little characters *holds up that convenient picture again* For that is what I'd really like to do. But then if I owned these pretty little characters, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for all of you!

****

Authors Note:

J Here's another one for all to enjoy! Thank you barbo-chan for holding up the deal. M, I'll see what I can do about fighting, but ya gotta understand that this is my first fanfiction. If I do a fight scene, well, I have no idea how it'll turn out. But it never hurts to try. Any way, comment, comment, comment! On with the story.

****

Saturday's Happenings VI: Threatened

The splitting of raindrops hitting the roof grew more insistent. He had really preferred the twittering of the birds this morning. This was, depressing. Not only that, but frustrating. If only Piguro would wake up. The older of the two had to have some idea of what to do. Perhaps, maybe not. He didn't even know they were in a situation.

A sudden jerk stop pulled Gohan form his revere. His two favorite little captors opened their respective doors and got out of the vehicle. Saiyen enhanced hearing detected the approach of the second air car along side the one he sat in. Muffled shouts led him to believe they were arguing about something. A rift in the ranks, maybe that could somehow help his cause. He had precious little time to ponder this idea as the door beside him was pulled open. Piguro's door was similarly thrown open and his limp form caught by one of the men in black. 

Gohan turned and faced his own 'friend' at the door. This man, he thought the man had been called Gonturran, pulled off his glasses and smiled in an almost fatherly fashion before hauling Gohan out of the car. If that didn't peak the kid's interest, a whispered 'I'm sorry boy.' Certainly did. Perhaps this is why the arguing started? In any case, that wasn't Gohan's biggest concern of the moment. He studied the surroundings he was being carried into as best he could from his upside-down-over-the-shoulder position. 

The area looked to be a warehouse. Judging by the cobwebs strung about, an abandoned warehouse. Gonturran and Kable carried them to an elevator of sorts where they were taken down. Down because when the elevator came to a halt the surroundings consisted of the dank, wet, and dark atmosphere of a basement. It was one gigantic square space empty save for two chairs bolted to the floor in the middle of the room. Gohan swallowed hard. He knew whom those chairs were meant for.

Kable swung Piguro into one of the chairs and proceeded to tie him securely to it. As Gonturran sat Gohan in the second chair, Kable walked out of the room and into the elevator where he soon disappeared behind closed doors. Gonturran tied Gohan to the chair as well. He wore a sad face when he looked into Gohan's face. "I'm sorry kid. I tried to convince them to let you go, that you weren't any part of this. They told me that you held the wrong kind of company to be innocent. Sigh. I have a little boy who is about your age. I hope nothing like this ever happens to him."The man shook his head before looking to Gohan again. "Oravis will be coming shortly. It's a good thing your buddy is waking up. Then both of you can face death alive."

With that, Gonturran also walked to the elevator and disappeared behind its sliding doors. Gohan then turned so that he could see his friend, who was tossing his head and groaning something fierce. Piguro opened his eyes delicately at first. He opened them into a world of drums. No wait, those were in his head. The room he appeared to be in was silent. He had a pounding headache, but that was to be expected after being hit by, wait a minute, he was there with Gohan. Where was Gohan!

Looking first to his right, he saw nothing but a cement wall. Once he turned to the left, he found the object of his concern. Gohan gazed at him with a concerned look. His countenance implied that he wanted to speak or move, if he were not tied to the chair and gagged. Other wise, the kid was unharmed. He relaxed against the chair back and realized that he too was bound and gagged. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, cautiously, he wondered as to the trouble he had dragged this poor kid into. 

He had no need to wonder long. The light above what appeared to be an elevator at the other end of the room blinked and the doors slid silently open. In stepped three of his worst nightmares. Oravis and his two top ranking men Kable and Gonturran. None looked pleased. "You and you r friend, Piguro, will die for you insolence. It will be a slow and painful death, and my two men here will be witness to it."

With that, the man known as Oravis pulled a small revolver from beneath his long black overcoat. Piguro swallowed hard and hoped for a maricole he knew wouldn't happen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Piccolo!' Krillin Shouted. "Look at this. It looks like someone was shooting at an air car here. And by the way the dirt is displaced that air car went over this ridge."

Piccolo landed silently and nodded in an agreement to the assessment the shorter man had made. Following the trail he floated down to the beach below the cliff. Kneeling down, he laid a hand on the distinctive puckers in the sand made by an air car taking off. Krillin had followed Piccolo down. He saw something in the sand that caught his attention. Gohan's white sash. Frowning, he held it out for Piccolo to inspect. The green man took it form Krillin and looked toward the west.

"He went to the city, Krillin. That is where we are going."

Oh, I think I must love cliffhangers, or I would not keep writing them. No wait, yes I would J The next part should be the last *crosses fingers* but don't hold me to that. Anywho, tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer:

I'm all out of songsL I don't own these characters or their surroundings. I only lay claim to their current enemies. Those guys are all mineJ

****

Authors Note:

Hmm, this is probably a longer part, but its also the end to my story. Instead of feeling like cheering though, I feel sort of depressed. Now I have to come up with another plot to write about, that is of course if you guys would like to read another multi-part or short story from me? Thank you barbo-chan and Chelsee for sticking with me through this series and for encouraging a beginner writer. And to everyone who has commented I'd like you to know your reviews mean a lot and have pushed me to write more. Thank you so much! I'm babbling again, but, hey, enjoy the story and comment!

****

Saturday's Happenings VII: Rescued

Oravis, a tall man with slicked back black hair and a beak of a nose looked truly threatening while pointing a gun. His black sleeved arm was entirely steady as he aimed, drawing a bead on first Piguro's heart, then smiling evily and pointing it at his shoulder. "No quick death for you run-away. You will catch a bullet to each limb and be left to sit for a week before I release you from this world. The boy will get the same for being an acomplis of yours."

For his part, Gohan did his best to keep his eyes from going wide. Sure, the logical part of his brain fully understood that a bullet couldn't harm him. He was half saiyan. His heart on the other hand, lept into his throaght at the thought of being shot. A natural instinct to anyone raised on Earth. He looked at Piguro. The young man sat perfectly still and glaring death at Oravis and his cronies. "You leave the kid out of this. He doesn't have anything to do with you and I only grabbed him because I nearly ran him over. I've never met the kid before." Piguro growled.

Gohan was stunned at this comment. Then it occurred to him that Piguro was only saying that to save Gohan's hide. This man truly was hero material if he ever wanted to be one. "I do not care if you picked the boy up to be your love slave. He was with you and you are attempting to protect him. Therefor the brat dies as well."

"But he is not part of this!"

"Enough, run-away. It is time for your sentence to be passed."

Another toothy grin touched the drug runners sinister lips. Tightning his grip on the gun wich had yet to waver from its target, the grin spread on Oravis's mouth. And yet it never touched his eyes. He blinked slowly, dropped the grin, and pulled the trigger. 

BANG!!!

The sound erupted through the room followed shortly by a crash of thunder. Fire tore through Piguro's shoulder and a pained scream erupted from his lips. Rage boiled in Gohan's soal and the boy erupted form his seat. In one move he had lept from the bolted chair and into the air. His bonds being broken he yanked the gag from his face. Stunned faces starred at the boy floating in the center of the room.

Gohan struggled, with all of his will power to quell the torrent of anger running through him. It could not be done, they had intentialnaly hurt his friend. They intended to torture him. These thougt were the last Gohan had before the all consuming rage spun all conscience thoughts out of reach. The boy screamed as power engulfed his body. With the one thought he could reach, he had the sense to set his aim up for the outburst. The explosion more like it that rocketed form the boys hands and body. A beam of pure ki sent skyword in his fury.

Though the most part of his enraged power was flung through the roof of the prison, the explosion from around his body blew the three captors straight into the wall. The power of it tore the bonds from Piguro and nearly threw him from his seat. Gohan turned his face from the now visible sky taoward the souces of his irritation. The rain now pouring in hrough the gigantic hole in the ceiling,where the ware-house had once stood, did nothing to cool his temper.

The three evil men were still awake even after their introduction to the wall. Oravis's face quivered in a fear driven rage of his own "Get that boy! Stand up and get that boy you idiots!"

Kable and Gonturran both stood and crouched to a football tackle stance. Neither were sure just what they could do to this maricle floating child, but what ever he did to them would be better than what Oravis would do to them. Both took off at the same time charging Gohan. The boy smiled and caught the fist of each manwhen they were thrown at him and preceed to toss them both away. With a speed fueled by rage he came up from beneath each falling man and nailed them both solidly in the jaws before they ever touched the ground. As a finishing touch, Gohan swiftly brought up both of his feet beneath each mans chin and sent them spiralling out of the hole in the cielling.

Turning back to the mob boss, Gohan found that the man had retreived his revolver and now stood aiming it at the boy. With a grim look Oravis fired off the last five rounds in his gun in rapid succsesion. Gohan caught each bullet with reletive ease in the palm of his right hand. Oravis's eyes widened as Gohan poened his hand to reveal his feet and dropped the bullets to the ground. Gohan smiled grimly and fased out of sight only to faze in behind the beak nosed man and punch him solidly in his back.

Piguro had stood up by this point and was cradling his shoulder. He watched the kid catch the bullets and dump them on the ground. Then he just dissapeared. Suddenly Oravis came stubling forward. He came to a halt before Piguro, his eyes were glazed and unresponsive but the man still stood. With a grim grin of his own, Piguro pulled back his fist and preceeded to nail the man right in his outstanding nose, sending him sprawling on the floor and out for the count.

Gohan stood stari at the fallen man. Blood dripped by his feet, but that didn't belong to Oravis. Full awarness had returned to the boy and he remebered his friend. Rushing over to his pale companion, Gohan once again showed one of his father's traits by stating the obvious, "Piguro! Your hurt…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Piccolo and Krillin had both spotted and felt the amazing burst of energy in the middle of the city. The ki signiture on that was written all over with Gohan. Both had rushed to the site and found a husk of a building, its insides had ben blown to pieces. Two people stood in the basement and one on the floor. The two men looked at each other before floating down to the basement level.

"Mr. Piccolo! Krillin! Please, Piguro is hurt. Can you do something?"

Krillin smiled and pulled a belt pouch from his outfit. Pulling out a small green bean he stated, "Senzu bean, never leave home with out one." He then walked over to the young man with the bloddy shoulder and encouraged him to eat it. Piguro did as he was told, although reluctantly and was healed instantly.

Sirens could be heard coming to the scene and the four people, whom decided they would rather not talk to the plolice, took flight toward the Son home, Piguro being carried by Gohan. The two youngest filled their elders in on the goings on of the day and the three Z warriors explained to Piguro the reasons behind Gohan's amazing powers. Piccolo did not accompany them all the way to the Son home, saying something about needing to continue training. When the other three arrived though, they were greeted warmly by Chi Chi who exclaimed that they were all soaked to the bone and likely starving to death.

Krillin managed to slip away the next day, but Chi Chi insisted on keeping Piguro for the next week. This before he convinced Chi Chi he would stay on the straight and narrow in the city and when Gohan came to visit, he would not misslead the boy. Gohan was not allowed out on a Saturday for the next month and as punishment for wandering so far he was made to wash the laundry for two months, including his poor muddy yellow student uniform. All in all, things turned out well, considering that Saturday's happenings.

Well, there you have it. Probably the longest part in my story and my very first (if short) fight sceene. Tell me what you think. And if you think I should write more. Untill the next story, Adios!

Oh, and sorry about spelling mistakes, Freeza attacked my spell checker again.


End file.
